1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handset for a communication terminal, and more particularly, to a handset for a communication terminal that minimizes background noise.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a handset for a communication terminal includes receiving unit and a transmitting unit. A speaker is usually installed in the receiving unit, where a user receives communication from another party via the communication terminal. The user transmits communication into a microphone installed in the transmitting unit. The speaker converts an electrical signal into voice communication whereas a microphone converts voice communication into an electrical signal. With respect to microphones, conventional handsets generally employ omni-directional condenser microphones, which generate an output that does not compensate or factor in the point of origin of the voice communication with respect to the microphone.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional communication terminal with handset is shown. The terminal comprises a body 110 and a handset 120, which is electrically connected to the body 110 by a connection cable 111. The handset 120 comprises a transmitting unit 130 and a receiving unit 140. A microphone is provided in the transmitting unit 130 for converting a user's voice into an electrical signal to be transmitted. Furthermore, a speaker is provided in the receiving unit 140 for converting an electrical signal into voice to be received by the user.
In FIG. 2, the transmitting unit 140 is shown as having a casing 141, which comprises of a front portion 142 and a rear portion 143. The front portion 142 of the casing 141 includes a plurality of acoustic signal paths 144 through which a user's voice travels. A microphone holder 146 is installed within the casing 141, wherein a microphone 150 is fixed in order to receive the user's voice.
The microphone 150 is a conventional type omni-directional condenser microphone. FIG. 3 illustrates a polar graph of the signal output of an omni-directional condenser microphone of a conventional terminal. The circular shape of the output curve in FIG. 3 indicates that position of the user's voice with respect to the microphone 150 is not a factor in determining the signal output. Therefore, the microphone 150 also receives background noise emitted by sources in the user's immediate environment. As a result, a party receiving the user's voice communication also receives this background noise, thereby reducing clarity of the voice communication, especially in noise environments.